Forgotten Life (Kakashi story)
by realisticlisa
Summary: What if you forget how you lived your entire life up to now? Because of one unlucky mistake, Kakashi has lost all of his memories and it's up to the reunited team seven to cure his amnesia! He doesn't know who he is, in fact he doesn't even act like the sensei they once had anymore! Will Kakashi finally remember...or? (MAY have some romance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back to square one.

Kakashi P.o.v

"Well it's good to have you back!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied. Naruto then raged at Sasukes lack of enthusiasm and Sakura had to stop the both of them.

Those three will never change. "Kakashi!" Guy called out to me and jumped on my back.

"Easy there Guy, I'm still recovering myself." I told him.

"How's about another challenge?" Guy exclaimed. This Guy just doesn't get that I'm lacking energy at the moment.

I watched Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as they argued over each other on who was right or wrong. It's good that things are going well between them in the very least.

I squinted, which was strange because I never squint. I started getting dizzy and bumped into the side of the entrance. I started breathing heavily placed my head into the palm of my hand.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked me.

"Y-Yeah." I smiled. "I'm fine."

"You should rest, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said to me.

A sweatdrop appeared on my head. Come on guys, it's not like I'm dying. But as regretfully as I said that, I didn't even realise what was coming for me.

"KAKASHI! WATCH OUT!" Guy called to me.

A loose cart drove towards me; it seems that a salesman that accidently let it slip and now it's charging right towards me. I widened my eye. Shoot. I can't even think right now. My body stiffened and my mind when blank, I'm usually never like this.

WHAM!

My body fell onto the ground. My head hurts, really bad. It feels like a migraine I've never felt before and it keeps getting worse.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

I was subconscious, but awake enough, to hear the fading cries of everyone calling for me.

Naruto P.o.v

How could such a thing happen to sensei? Just when I thought this was all over, something like this had to happen. The front of the cart, stained in sensei's blood, stopped when it hit a wall. I stood there, speechless.

"Naruto! We have to get sensei to Tsnadae-sama!" Sakura-chan cried.

I slowly nodded and I helped Sasuke carry Kakashi-sensei to the hospital.

Lady Tsnadae took him in and examined him while we all waited in the guest room. The continuous hospital beeps were annoying me; I didn't know what was going to happen to sensei now. I clasped my hands together and we all stayed silent.

Moments later, the door opened and Tsnadae walked out. She walked right past us, frowning; I didn't even get a chance to ask her. I clenched my teeth and threw open the hospital doors.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" I yelled. I looked at the hospital bed, and there he was, with his head bandaged, reading a book again.

I sighed with relief. "Wow, you scared me there Kakashi-sensei!" I stared at him as he glanced at me but then ignored me and continued reading. Something wasn't right…

"Naruto! Is sensei alright?" Sakura said, bursting in with everyone. She looked over at Kakashi-sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! You're okay!" His reaction was the same with Sakura.

"…Sensei?" she stammered.

No reply.

"Come on, quit joking around Kakashi!" Obito said.

Eventually, Kakashi-sensei was tired of us talking to him so he closed his book and looked at us.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

…

I absolutely went crack. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?!"

Sakura-chan gasped, "Sensei, you're faking it right?"

Lady Tsunade walked in. "I'm afraid not Sakura, he hit his head pretty hard and when I just checked the scans of his brain X-ray, unfortunately there nothing we can do, except try to jog his memory."

Kakashi P.o.v

What are these people talking about…? I…Have amnesia? Is that why I don't know anything? Kakashi…Is that my name? What a weird name.

"Kakashi!" Someone shouted at me and I looked at her. I don't know who she is but she had light blond hair that spilt in half and pig tails that stretched down. "Tell me how much you know! Introduce yourself now!"

I gulped. "I'm…I'm..." I could feel my face start getting red, I don't understand, why do I feel so embarrassed, was I always this shy? "K-Kakashi and….BADUMP* And….BADUMP*" What should I say first? My last name? But I don't know that either. "(grabs on side of head) I don't remember! (leans downwards)."

"We shouldn't force him." A dark haired boy said. "It's pointless if he can't remember anything at the moment."

"Sigh…You're right Sasuke-kun." A pink haired girl agreed.

"Alright everyone! I have a mission for you all." The light blond haired woman announced and everyone faced her. " You're mission as of today is to… (points to me) Return Konoha's Elite ninja, Kakashi Hatakes' memories!"

"EH?! But that's going to take forever! And the war just ended!" The blond boy protested.

"But if we don't do something, Kakashi-sensei might be like this forever!" The pink haired girl argued.

"That's right," The blond haired woman nodded," Amnesia is known for its cases of changing people, **because they don't know who they are."**

Everyone stayed silent in shock for second but they all quietly accepted the mission to help return my memories.

**Later Outside:**

Everyone stared at me as I sat there; I avoided eye contact because it was making me nervous for some reason. I don't know what to do right now…

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blond hair boy called.

I Looked up and turned around confused but then pointed to myself. "Who? Me?"

A sweatdrop fell on his head. "You really don't know who you are…Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage!"

Both the dark haired boy and pink hair girl looked at him and smirked. "Good Idea Naruto…" She whispered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. (puts hands together and glares)" The dark haired boy continued.

"Whoah Sasuke's getting his act on!" The blond boy whispered to the pink haired girl.

"I don't have a goal, I have an ambition." He continued. "I want to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

"And I'm Sakura Haruno! My dreams for the future are…(pretends to blushes) W-Who I like is….KYAA! (on the inside: God dammit this is awkward ) I Hate…Naruto!" The pink haired girl said.

"GAHHH!" the blond boy sulked.

"Hmmm my first impression of you three…" I said. "I like you!"

Naruto: 'That's…'

Sasuke: 'Not…'

Sakura: 'Right…'


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Umm…Before you begin I just wanted to say…Thank-you for reaching this chapter! I know it's only chapter two, but I wanted to say something, so yer!

On a more serious note, I needed to mention this:

Brackets (…): Are used to indicate thought that is not said out loud/action

Commas (I forgot what there were called…) '….': Are also used to indicate a thought that is not said out loud.

**Underlined and bolded words:** Indicate a change of scenario, place or time.

Dats all! Just wanted to warn you of my confusing writing style ^^;

Chapter 2: Locked heart.

Kakashi P.o.v

I woke to the morning sun in my eyes. Yesterday was quite disturbing actually, with Obito (I managed to learn everyone's names) freaking out about something about a girl and some weird guy called Guy (O.o) was crying at my feet the other day and I didn't know what to do. I wonder if I'll ever remember soon…And something about those three kids, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura was it…? They seem to have some sort of connection with me.

I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and touched the glass. So this is what my face looks like…But why am wearing a mask? My hand reached for the soft fabric across my face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto and the others bursted into the door.

"…" I was too surprised to enough to move.

"Sensei…What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

I removed my hand from the mask. "The truth is…I don't know myself! ^^"

(Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke fall onto the floor)

Naruto pulls himself off from the ground. "Well Um…Have you remembered anything yet?"

"Hmph. Amnesia doesn't last for just a day idiot, it could go for his whole lifetime if we don't watch it." Sasuke told Naruto off.

"GAH!(Freaks out) No one told me about that!" Naruto screamed.

"(Punches Narutos head) CALM DOWN! Kakashi-sensei will be fine as long as we replay some events to remind him." Sakura said to Naruto. "Right, Sensei?"

"H-Hai." I agreed hesitatedly.

**At the training grounds:**

"Here, read this sensei." Sakura hands me some paper.

I flipped through the pages. "(sweat drop appears) What is this? A script?" I questioned.

"Yep!" Naruto agreed. "Okay Kakashi-sensei this is what your character; You're our sensei and we're team seven, your squad! You're here to train us with those bells hanging on your side, we're going to go for those bells but we do it wrong and you have to punish us! The secret of this exercise is teamwork, but we all have our own individual ways of getting the bells and you have to yell at us and say the lines 'It's true those who fail the mission are scum, but those who fail to protect their comrades are worse than scum.'" He explained to me.

"…What is this supposed to be? Some sort of a sappy student drama?" I said.

"Why You-!" Naruto yelled.

"Cool down Naruto, at least he's _starting_ to act like himself, don't ruin it now." Sakura lectured him.

"And one more thing," Sasuke continued, "As much as it bothers me to say this, but you're supposed to attack us individually based on our skills. For Sakura, you will cast her on Genjutsu, For Naruto you will use Taijutsu and for me, you will use Ninjutsu."

"But…I don't know how to do those things. In fact I don't even remember the fact that I'm a ninja." I told him.

"Just remember what you're supposed to say and your body should react to it." Sakura said.

I nodded and we started the play.

[For the sake of the play, the writing style will change into script form to make it easier to understand]

Kakashi: (turns on alarm) S-Start!

Team seven: (disappears)

Kakashi: 'So fast…I didn't even see them…Oh yeah I'm supposed to say something out loud…What was it again?' At least they got that part right.

Naruto: MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! And I want you to fight me fair and square right here right now! 'Well doesn't this bring back memories ^^;'

Kakashi: You…You're a little different compared to the others aren't you?

Sakura: 'Alright Naruto got his act on, I should prepare too.'

Naruto: 'Here I go!" (kicks kakashi)

Kakashi: (widens eyes and blocks kick with arm) '…Did I just do that?'

Naruto: 'Hmm not bad…so he can remember a few things.'

Kakashi: (goes behind Naruto with tiger seal) 'I hate this scene…'

Sakura: Naruto! Watch out! That's the seal of the Tiger! 'Yosh. We can do this!'

Naruto: Wait What already?!

Kakashi: SECRET KONOHAS TAIJUTSU TECNIQUE,A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! (pokes Naruto).

Naruto: (flies off) YAHHHHH! (falls into pond) 'GAHHHH! That actually hurt for real! Oh well, time for the next scene!' Shadow clone jutsu! (creates 20 shadow clones that come out of water) 'Ack! (puts hands on head and freaks out) I WAS ONLY MEANT TO MAKE FIVE BUT INSTEAD I MADE 20!'.

Sasuke: 'Naruto that Idiot, He messed up! (Throws rock in hand) Well I better fix this. (Throws fifteen rock at shadow clones to destroy some of them).'

Sakura: 'Thank goodness…Sasuke destroyed some of them….Now for Kakashi-sensei to…'

Naruto: (shadow clone grabs Kakashis back) What was it sensei?! To never leave your back open? (another shadow clone) Here I come!

Kakashi: 'Here my chance!' (switches out clone Naruto)

Naruto: 'Okay Now all I have to do is beat myself up then…' HAH! I know that YOU'RE Kakashi-sensei! (beats up shadow clones)

Kakashi: (puts bell down) 'Okay now all I have to do is leave this trap here and-' (trips over and gets caught in trap) YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke: What in the world happened? (sweatdrop appears) That sounded as if he was dying…

Naruto: (stares at kakashi) =_=…I was supposed to get caught up in that... (throws Kunai to cut rope).

Kakashi: (falls onto ground and has swirls in eyes) .\\ …

Sakura: (sweatdrop appears) Let's call it a day guys…

**Later…**

Kakashi P.o.v

…

My head still hurts from falling, argh, why was I so clumsy!? I still can't remember anything after all of that… Sigh… I looked at the sky, it's getting late…I should get back.

I took a few steps forward and heard a rustle in the bushes. I instantly look around, nothing.

I put my hand on the back of my head. 'Was it my imagination?' I thought.

I continue to walk home, but another set of steps trailed me as I continued. Once again I looked back.

…

FWOSH! A hand grasped onto my mouth. "MHMMM!" I struggled to speak.

The person held a kunai at my neck. "Shut up. This is a robbery."


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi P.o.v

I glanced at the person, not knowing if whether they were a man or a woman. My body knew that I was in danger so sparks flew out of my hand and I broke out of their headlock and charged the chakra in my hand. Once it was fully charged (or at least I felt that it was) I ran towards the person to strike them it.

Their face was covered by a shadow so I couldn't see their face but something was strange. It was that their eyes shone the most through it. I could see their eyes so clearly, they were bright blue to the extent that it looked almost as if it could even glow.

They frowned for a second but then they widened their eyes, almost as if they were casting genjutsu, but that is impossible for someone who doesn't have the sharingan. Suudenly the bones in my arm stopped working and the electric sparks that flew out of my palm stopped as well. Slowly, my arms started bending backwards and my jutsu was fading away. I could also feel that my feet were almost going to take a step back unconsciously; What is this?

That person disappeared with a single hand sign and I could move normally again. What was that?

The next day:

I couldn't help but think about who that person was, so I went to Tsnadae-samas office and requested the information forms for every single living ninja in all the nearby villages including konoha. I searched through criminal records, academy students and all the Jonin out there, but nobody had eyes that were as blue.

However, the closest match I could find regarding the eyes were the people of the hyuuga clan, except that the eye colour difference was too big. Who was that person? Did I know them in my past life; when I had all my memories?

After looking through the documents, I decided to ask some people if they knew of such a person. I saw Naruto eating at the Ramen shop, perfect timing.

"Hey Naruto."

"Mhmm, it's you Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto said with his mouth stuffed with ramen.

"By any chance…Do you know someone with bright blue eyes?"

He swallowed his Ramen and then picked up some more with his chopstick. "Hmmm. The only person I know would be Ino."

"Okay then, By any chance did I have any special relationship with her?"

"I'm not sure myself…Since Kakashi-sensei never tells us anything; but if I had to guess then probably no."

"Okay thanks Naruto."

After some walking, I sat down and leaned on a tree. It's been almost half a year since I've been here and yet I still can't remember anything at all. All I've done in the past few months is adapting to my lifestyle…its hopeless; I won't ever remember I won't ever will.

Perhaps If I could control time….Control time…? I widened my eyes. That person from last night, could it be that they reversed time in order to defend themselves from my attack? F so then they could help me!

Argh…But don't know their name and on top of that what they look like, how am I supposed to find them?! I heard the sound of someone sleeping behind me.

…

And saw the person that I was trying to find. Seriously? I didn't even have to look =.=. They still had their their hoodie one, I guess I should take a good ook at this persons' face before I wake them up. I slowly pulled the hoodie over.

This person…is a girl…

She had long blonde hair and a pale face, she was quite pretty but for some reason, her hair colour really resembles someones…Suddenly her eyes opened and I jumped back.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with something." I said to her.

"…What is it?"

"This may seem crazy but you seem to have the power to control time…I was hoping f you could take me to the past so I could remember who I was…"

**_I lied._**

She nodded. "Yes I will help you…"

Her eyes widened and she spread her fingers apart to form an opening in the present. The opening was a vortex and we both flew inwards, to reverse time.

We landed in a room. And in the dark room as it rained, I saw a boy crying by a corpse. He had silver hair like mine.

"(tears fall out) Papa….Why would you?" He said as he cried, his face was expressionless, he didn't cry like any other child.

"That kid…Could he be-"

"Yes…That is you." She said. "Your father committed suicide at a young age and he was the only family you had."

I…Went through this much pain? How could I forget such emotions? I walked in front of the child.

"Look up" I said. He refused to and I tilted his head up for him as I let one of his tears land in my finger. "A man shouldn't cry." I said as I smiled to him.

He widened his eyes almost as if he wanted to ask me something, but our time was up. My body started to become transparent and we teleported into another time period.

This time we were in a forest, where a cave was. I could myself pulling a girl out of the cave as it collapsed.

"This was a crucial moment in your life, you had just lost your teammate Obito and you just lost your eye." She explained to me. "Obito…Was going to die so he gave you his eye…And that is….Your Sharingan."

I placed my hand on my covered eye. I see…So this eye doesn't belong to me…I stayed silent for a while as I watched myself kill the rogue ninja after I escaped from the cave.

"Is…There somewhere you want to visit?" She asked me.

I smiled and turned back to her. "Yes…To when I was about to lose my memory."

She nodded and created another portal for us to enter.

As I flew in the portal I started to wonder something. Who was this girl? Why did she know so much about me? And why doesn't she have an ID Document? It's almost as if…She doesn't exist.

"I've been wondering…" I said. "Who are you?"

She frowned. "It's better if you didn't know who I was right now."

Obviously I don't remember her, but she seems to have some connection with me. I thought that it was strange for her to agree helping me without any hesitation…

"Have you remembered anything yet?" She asked me.

"No…I wasn't planning to."

Her eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"All I wanted to do was find out who I was, but it really was impossible for me to remember."

"Wait then what are you-"

I jumped out of the portal and saw myself walking to the village, I reached out and grabbed myself just before the cart crashed into me and pulled him into the portal. Naturally, the girl took us to the present again.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"You are…the **real **me." I answered. "Continue living in this world, and replace me in the present."

"What….are you planning to do?" She asked me, still shocked.

I placed my hand in my pouch. "I don't know who you are but….(takes out kunai and points it at chest) Thanks for helping me ^^"

"WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU WHO I AM!" She yelled as tears flew out of her eyes. "MY DAD IS ACTUALLY N-"

STAB!

"What do you think you're doing idiot?!" Kakashi yelled at me.

I chuckled I pressed the Kunai directly into my heart. The pain was crucial, it hurt so much. My heart didn't burst, but it had a kunai jabbed into it. Gradually it attempted to pump blood even as it was violated.

BA-DUMP!

Ba-dump!

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump.

Ba-dump….

….

I could feel the blood leak out of my chest as the girl cried in front of me.

"At least….Tell me your name…." I whispered.

"…Natsuki…" She held onto my hand tightly and didn't let go. I could feel her emotions as she held onto me, but they weren't for someone she just met.

I see…So Natsuki…You're actually…I coughed.

I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be able to remember…Therefore I there was no way I could replace the 'Kakashi Hatake' in this world because…I am fake.

Kakashi (real) P.o.v

I crouched down towards 'myself'. "That idiot…He didn't have the brains like I did…But, Since you asked me too, I will replace you."

I looked over to the girl shrouded in tears. "By the way…Who are you?"

I heard the steps of people walking towards me.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where were you?! You had us worried!" Naruto yelled to me.

"Ah Sorry- I'm just comforting this girl."

"…Girl? What girl? I don't see anyone."

I looked over to her, what does he mean? I can still see her!

"Baka, Can't you see her? She right next to him!" Sakura said to Naruto.

Naruto squinted and looked closer. "Ahahaha…Stop scaring me Sakura-chan, I don't see anyone!"

Naruto…He's serious…"Everyone! You can all see her right?!" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's the blonde girl next to you." Sasuke replied.

I smiled. I see…So that's how it is…

"What?! Where, Where?" Naruto said frantically looking around. Naruto turned around me and widened his eyes.

"Sensei…That person there…Is that YOU?!" Everyone looked and had the same reaction.

I stayed silent for a moment as I watched the girl disappear.

"Yeah…(smiles and looks back) From now on, I am you 'sensei'."

The end.

A/N: Phew. I finished it. I didn't really think it would end like this (soory it was bad) but it did. I was gonna make this longer but…Anways, if your somehow curious as who the 'girl' is what her relationship is with Kakashi, click on the links :

story/2188530/Kakashi-Hatake-lovestory-Forbbiden-love/1/

(longer)

Or

s/9557549/1/Kakashi-Love-story-Don-t-call-me-sensei

(shorter)


End file.
